


All I Want (Is You)

by poppohae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I mean it's not actually a daddy kink, M/M, Smut, idk but the daddy kink aint that extreme, it's basically just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppohae/pseuds/poppohae
Summary: "Do you know what I actually wanted?""What is it? I'll give you anything. I'm so proud of you, Jihoon," Daniel said as he held onto Jihoon's hands and pulled him closer to stand between his thighs."I want you, Daddy"





	All I Want (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> sSISTURRRRR IM BACK WITH NIELWINK OH MY GOD  
> sozzz i had a part time job but now im free yay!  
> +this wasnt supposed to be smut but.....yall know me  
> +it was supposed to be a cute daddy thingy but i was carried away.....yall know me  
> +i wrote this on my phone so bear with it

"Sweetheart," Daniel whispers right into Jihoon's ears, sending shivers down the latter's body. "Daniel," Jihoon answers back as he turns to face Daniel who's a few inches away from him. He can feel Daniel's hand travels down his back and resting there, massaging the small of his back. "I hope I wasn't too harsh last night?" Daniel asks gently and kisses Jihoon's forehead. The latter chuckles, his whole body warms up as he answers, "no you weren't, daddy"  
"good, then"  
"but it does feel sore a little. I guess I can forgive you with some ice creams?" Daniel laughs at that and nods his head, agreeing with Jihoon. "Oh my god, you're so cute. Of course I'd buy you ice cream, baby. And sorry if it hurts," Daniel says, looking guilty while he hugs Jihoon and showers him with kisses.

 

They made love last night. The occasion? Jihoon was awarded with the best actor in college when he joined a drama competition, the award he had been dreaming of ever since he attended the college last year. Daniel couldn't be more proud. Jihoon ran into the crowd as soon as he finished his speech to hug Daniel, tears flowed out (one, for the award and two, Daniel actually came even though he was busy with his job) and the taller was so happy for Jihoon, even he cried a little.

Daniel promised Jihoon that he'll give anything that the latter wanted. He expected Jihoon to asked him to buy him beef for dinner or buy him new clothes, new handphones, etc but at that time, Jihoon just wanted to go home and Daniel was so confused but obeyed.

Once they reached home, Jihoon took Daniel's hands and led him to their room. He sat Daniel down on the bed and stood in front of the taller, looking nervous as hell.

"Jihoon, what's wrong? It's your happy day. Why are you-"  
"Daniel- Daddy," Jihoon softly called him and Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Daddy," he called out again. "Yes, baby. What's wrong?"  
"Aren't you curious on why I didn't want you to buy me anything?"  
"A little bit, yes"  
"Do you know what I actually wanted?"  
"What is it? I'll give you anything. I'm so proud of you, Jihoon," Daniel said as he held onto Jihoon's hands and pulled him closer to stand between his thighs. The smaller suddenly leaned in close to Daniel's face and kissed him on the lips, deepening the kiss when Daniel gasped, shocked at the sudden contact.

"Jihoon-"  
"I want you, Daddy"

That's all it took for Daniel to lost his mind, grabbing Jihoon's thighs to straddle him, kissing him harsh and in a rush, he took off Jihoon's clothes. The latter grinded down on Daniel, wanting more friction after he pulled off Daniel's clothes. He missed Daniel so much. He missed all of this. 

Daniel kissed his way down Jihoon's neck, sucking on the skin to leave purple marks where ever he could reach. Jihoon's moans filled the room and it made Daniel more excited than before. "Daddy," Jihoon breathed out, panting for air before he continued, "can I- can I leave a mark on you too?" They both know Jihoon didn't dare to do it to Daniel as it was always the latter who took charge in their relationship but today, surprisingly, Daniel agreed.

Jihoon carefully let his lips trailed down Daniel's neck. This was his first time. He did practiced on his hands but it felt different. Jihoon stopped his lips on the crook of Daniel's neck, he nibbled on it gently before sucking on the skin, harsh. He can hear Daniel hissed low in his throat and he also felt the taller getting harder underneath him. Jihoon pulled away and smiled, satisfaction coloured his face when the place he sucked started to change it's colour to deep red.

"Enjoying yourself?" Daniel asked and chuckled before he kissed Jihoon again, tongue running all over his mouth, saliva dripped down in the corner of their lips. Daniel pulled away to take a look at Jihoon. He looked breathtaking, his eyes hazy, hair messed up, lips swollen and chin wet. 

Jihoon suddenly pushed Daniel to rest his back at the headboard. "Jihoon?" Daniel called him, confused. The smaller smiled innocently before he slid down Daniel's body and pulled off his pants and boxers. He took Daniel's harden cock in his hands and in seconds, he engulfed it whole with his mouth. "Fuck- Jihoon-"

Jihoon bobbed his head up and down Daniel's cock, he tried his best to swallow every single inch of it. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on it, occasionally looking up at Daniel- which he knew, it drove Daniel crazy. "Jihoon, stop- I'm coming," Daniel breathed out but the latter didn't stop. Instead, he continued sucking on it faster and harder. Daniel can't take the sensation anymore so he pulled Jihoon up to his lap and pushed his two fingers in deep into him, thrusting in and out before he added another finger or two in a rush to prep Jihoon up. "Daniel- slow down," Jihoon moaned out and clenched Daniel's fingers that's inside him. 

He pushed Daniel back onto the headboard when the taller was about to lay Jihoon down on the mattress. "I- I wanna ride you," Jihoon blurted out before hovering his ass up in the air and aligned Daniel's cock straight into him. He slowly pushed his ass down, head rolled back when he felt Daniel's tip inside of him. "Daddy-" Jihoon moaned as he can feel Daniel's cock was deep inside him. He rode Daniel's cock slowly at first, getting used to his size before picking up his pace. The sound of wet skin slapping turned both of them on even more and Jihoon's loud moans and whines didn't help either. 

"Daddy, daddy, Daniel-" Jihoon repeated over and over again, gasping for air when Daniel hit his sensitive spot. His grip on Daniel's shoulders tighten, nails digging into the skin. Jihoon moved faster and Daniel gripped Jihoon's waist and meet every single one of his thrusts with a harder one, making Jihoon's climax even closer. "Daddy, I'm coming," Jihoon announced as he clung onto Daniel for his dear life and the latter decided he'll do all the work now. 

Daniel laid Jihoon down on the mattress and wrapped the smaller's legs around his waist before fucking into him harder and faster. He then kissed Jihoon on the lips to distract him but the smaller bit onto Daniel's lips hard before he pulled away to let out his loudest moan of the night when he came, strings of white liquid shoot out. Daniel's thrusts became harder and he came inside of Jihoon, painting his walls white. The latter moaned slowly at the feeling of Daniel's cum inside of him and he shivered when drops of cum ran down his thighs. Daniel knew that Jihoon liked it when he's wet inside.

 

Skipping to the next morning, Daniel prepares breakfast for the both of them while Jihoon takes a shower. The taller then smiles at the sight of Jihoon limping slightly to the kitchen with a smile on his beautiful face. "Good morning," Daniel greets and pecks the smaller on the lips. "Good morning to you, too"  
"So, I'm wondering. Was last night really was what you wanted for your congratulary gift?"  
"Let's not talk about that," Jihoon blushes. "Hey, answer me, I wanna know"  
"....yes"  
"Really? What was exactly in your mind?"  
"Daddy," Jihoon whines before he eventually answers, "I just- wanted to spend my time with you instead of getting gifts"  
"That's all? Because I don't think that's exactly-"  
"Oh my god-"  
"I think you actually just wanted to ride me-"  
"Da-"  
"And give me hickeys-"  
"Yes," Jihoon gives up and answers honestly. "Woah, I was right?" Daniel smirks at the blushing Jihoon. "You can just ask for it, you know?"  
"What?"  
"You can just tell me you want to ride me asap and I'm more than willing to-" Jihoon cuts Daniel off with his lips on the other. "Really?" Jihoon asks, batting his eyelashes before he continues, "Then, can we do it right now, too?"

The kitchen is then filled with moans, hisses and skin slapping.

 

Hours later, they finally get to the ice cream shop in a mall nearby with a limping Jihoon but this time, he hisses as he limps. "You were the one who wanted to have sex in the kitchen. I'm not going to let that opportunity go," Daniel simply says when Jihoon groans, saying Daniel was too rough and so on. "You're so mean," Jihoon fakes cry and Daniel cooes at how cute Jihoon looks right now. The taller wraps his arm around the smaller's waist and pats his back. "I'll double up the ice cream, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just came back to ao3 and sinned asap??? me! and yall whos reading this heuhue
> 
> wannaone is having a world tour and this girl right here prays to god (even though she's sinned while writting this) that she'll meet them again!!


End file.
